movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules
As a community we at Movie Villains Wiki value our contributors and have managed to build a sizable following, however as with all communities there are a small minority of contributors who either do not wish to play nice or are having difficulty understanding what this Wiki is all about. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the spirit of this Wiki: General Rules #'Plagiarism '- anyone who posts plagiarized articles will face a warning and will be banned if they continue. Articles from other sites will get deleted on sight. #'Language'- strong language is not to be used by users on this wiki and if they do use it, they will get banned. #'Pictures, Videos and Links ''- '''pornographic media and excessively violent images are not to go on this wiki. Content #'Fan-Creations '- this wiki is for characters from existing films and we do not allow characters from fan-films neither. Articles about creations of a single user are going to be deleted on sight. Behavior #'Trolls''' - We have zero tolerance when it comes to trolls. They will be banned infinitely, due to their ignorant and stupid behavior. #'Vandalism' - Much like trolls, vandals will be banned on sight. #'Harrassment/Cyberbullying '- Any user who harasses or bullies another are likely to run into punishment. If you're foolish enough to fight with an admin you're banned. We are a good-natured wiki and nobody likes bullying - we are no exception. Rules about types of characters #'TV Show Villains'- 'TV Show villains are not allowed on this wiki unless they appear in movies. If there are any TV Show Villains on this wiki who do not appear in movies, they will be deleted. #'Video Game Villains'- '''Villains from video games are not allowed on this wiki unless they appear in movies. #'Antagonists who are not evil - ' A villain and an antagonist are not the same thing. So, any antagonist who is not evil is not allowed. If there are any antagonists on this wiki that are not evil, their pages will be deleted. #'Heroes -''' 'Heroes are not allowed on this wiki unless they do villainous acts. Any heroes who don't do anything villainous that are on this wiki will be deleted. Flawed heroes (heroes who did the wrong thing) are also not allowed. #'Jerks - ' Characters who are jerks will no longer be allowed on this wiki unless they do evil things as being nasty to someone or bullying someone and calling someone names is not really an evil thing to, it's just being mean however it makes someone an antagonist. #'Predatory animals - ''' Predators or animals will no longer be allowed on this wiki since they are either just predatory animals or they are just killing for food unless they are shown to be evil. #Antagonists who are unaware of their actions - ''' Characters who did not commit crimes or other bad things on purpose are no longer allowed on this wiki since they were unaware of their actions. However, they do count as antagonists. Categories *Movie Villains: Since this wiki is about villains from movies, we do not need a movie villains category so please don't add or create a category called "Movie Villains". *Duplicate categories: Dupcliate categories are not allowed on this wiki since there are already categories and we don't need two categories of one category. *Incorrect categories: Adding incorrect categories to articles is not allowed. So, users need to add categories that are correct. Category:Site maintenance